


A Bunny to Keep

by seungjin_chan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i hope their characterizations aren't all that far from how we see them in real life, this is what happens when i get 2min crumbs but still don't get any 2min fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjin_chan/pseuds/seungjin_chan
Summary: "I want a bunny."And Jisung stares. Just stares.Minho swears he has a perfectly logical explanation.—(In which witnessing Seungmin play with the bunnies on set puts Minho in a dilemma.)





	A Bunny to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> do i have an ongoing seungjin fic that i have to work on? yes. did i write a Whole New 2min drabble instead? also yes. ~~i'm desperate. the rare pair hell is real. 2min is thriving but there's Nothing on ao3.~~  
>  i can't believe i wrote this within 24 hours—that rarely happens omf. and that i wrote a Drabble™. i haven't written anything this short in forever and i'm seriously shocked,,  
> —  
> this was inspired by the photo of them together with a bunny. (and then i got 2min crumbs on idol radio and their fan featuring guide all at the same day, so can you blame me, really—)  
> anywho, 2min nation rISE!!1! _s hakes fists._

Minho had always found Seungmin adorable.

Like when the boy was at the beach during their stay in Sydney, happily talking to and imitating a walking seagull with tiny little waddles (Minho diligently watched the broadcast since he, unfortunately, couldn't be in a group with Seungmin _twice_ ), or during that one fansign where he crouched down and made himself look even smaller than he already does, pretending to be like that toy puppy scooching back and forth on the floor.

... So maybe both his examples are related to animals. Maybe he secretly wishes Seungmin could imitate a kitten one day, even though he still doesn't want to forgive him for not knowing his three cats. Seungmin doesn't have to know.

It's not that he's not adorable if he's not imitating cute animals in some way—he'd get furious sometimes and Minho would still find him just as squishy—but when it's related to these precious critters, the cuteness really _intensifies_ and it gets difficult to keep acting like it doesn't affect him.

And Lee Minho certainly does not lose his cool.

So when he sees Seungmin approaching the bunnies on set after their Couch Talk filming was done, crouching down to his knees and once again making himself look so, incredibly tiny as he wiggles his nose and hops after the furry fluffballs, Minho struggles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I want a bunny," he announces to his best friend the very next day.

And Jisung stares. Just stares.

Minho swears he has a perfectly logical explanation.

He is, undoubtedly, in _love_ with the way Seungmin just went and became one with the bunnies yesterday. Replayed the scene in his head over and over and _over_ again until it got too much. But he can't just ask Seungmin to _'do it again,'_ no—that would be weird, even for him—and he has his dignity.

The solution? Get a bunny that looks like Seungmin. Perfectly logical.

"Jisung, where can I get a bunny?"

The boy slowly sits up from his bed then and blinks at him owlishly, while he, on the other hand, crosses his arms from where he stands, tapping his foot impatiently. "Does this have something to do with Seungmin playing with the bunnies yesterday and you watching over him like a lovesick fool?"

Minho buffers. "Y—no. What are you talking about? I'm not acting suspicious, _you're_ acting suspicious! What's a bunny!"

And with that, he storms off and goes back to his own shared room, dropping to his bed face first and deciding to just go to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After spending nearly half an hour in the shower trying to figure out how one can take care of a bunny in secret a few days later, the sight that welcomes him when he enters their bedroom makes him stop and widen his eyes just a little.

Sitting on the edge of Minho's bed was Seungmin; soft, fluffy Seungmin, wearing a white bunny onesie with the hood on his head, even, looking up at him with big, innocent eyes.

Minho dies a little inside.

Buying him a bunny onesie didn't even cross his mind. But this is _perfect._

"It was Jisung," the boy explains calmly, taking one of Minho's pillows and hugging it to his chest. "I'm going to have to bear with wearing a bunny onesie to sleep for a week. And you are going to have to bear with me sleeping beside you the whole time."

After a moment of silence, Minho eventually ends up letting out a delighted laugh as he throws his head back, making his way to the boy before sitting beside him on the mattress and grinning widely at him.

For once, he's actually grateful that Jisung knows him so well.

"And whatever bribe has gotten you agreeing to this?"

When Seungmin looks down and fiddles with the pillow, the ears on the onesie's hood droop down to the sides of his head, and he looks so much like a shy bunny as he mumbles through a slight pout. "He said he'd give me that whale plushie he won a few days ago."

Minho doesn't stop himself from immediately cooing and baby talking to him as he pets the boy's head. "Aww, wittle bunny wants to have a whale plushie to snuggle-wuggle with during his nappy time."

Seungmin whines and shoves him away halfheartedly, but Minho doesn't miss the smile threatening to form on his lips as he does.

Later, when Minho's already settled on the wall-side of the bed with his arms opened and reaching out for Seungmin, the boy awkwardly crawls into his embrace, but almost instantly melts into him when Minho pulls him closer in a protective hug.

The small, content sigh he feels Seungmin breathe out makes him smile fondly.

A whole week with this arrangement would be nice.

(Even if, unlike tonight, Hyunjin doesn't go sleep in another room like he's supposed to, and Chan doesn't spend the night at the studio again so he and Seungmin could have the room to themselves.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minho takes it back. A whole week with this arrangement is terrible.

Because it's going to be just one week. Just one week of the best nights' sleep he'll have ever gotten, and poof. He'll be back to sleeping by himself again, and he's sure he's going to miss this more than anything, even if the boy would still be in the same room—just on a different bed.

Maybe he should have just settled for pitifully replaying Seungmin imitating the bunnies in his head instead of letting it come to this, because this... this is going to make him _miserable._

He's not so grateful that Jisung knows him so well anymore.

"Hyung? Aren't you going to come sleep?"

He comes back to his senses and realizes how he's just been standing by the door staring at Seungmin, who, as always, is waiting for him in his bunny onesie on Minho's bed, peering up at him with hopeful eyes. (Or maybe it's just his usual puppy eyes, and the _'hopeful'_ part is just his imagination.)

"Hyung, hurry," Seungmin whines, falling onto the mattress on his side and hugging Minho's blanket to his chest so _adorably_ that Minho has to take a moment to collect himself. "I'm getting sleepy."

Seungmin scoots back to make space for him as soon as he starts to make his way over, and when the boy automatically scoots forward again to close the small distance between them the moment Minho settles in, curling up against Minho's chest with a happy little sigh, Minho feels his heart violently flutter.

So maybe it's more than just finding him adorable. Maybe he's started harbouring feelings for the boy long before he even realized it.

This time, he wonders if Seungmin needs to know.

"Like it better like this, don't we?" he teases, gazing down at him and tapping playfully on the tip of the boy's nose.

Seungmin wiggles his nose in response, scrunching it up a little before burrowing himself into the crook of Minho's neck. But he doesn't answer, just snuggles closer, and Minho wonders if it's because he _does_ like it better like this, and he's just shy to admit it.

It takes everything in him not to squish the life out of Seungmin. _He acts just like a bunny._

And as he finally wraps his arms around the boy's frame, pulling him even closer and, feeling just a little bit bolder, presses a kiss atop Seungmin's head, he tells himself he has got to find a way to make this arrangement last longer.

_Or maybe last forever._

"'Night, hyung," he hears Seungmin whisper quietly, seeing the boy peering up at him again shyly before leaning in to press a soft peck on his cheek in return and immediately ducking back down into his hiding place.

Minho doesn't miss the way the tips of Seungmin's ears redden.

As he nuzzles his nose onto the boy's head with the hugest smile on his face, he decides he wants this to last forever after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"A lifetime supply of Cheetos seems pretty farfetched, doesn't it? Hm. How about—"

"Hyung," Jisung sighs, running a hand down his face. "Enough with these silly ideas. Tomorrow's already the last day of the deal. Just tell Seungmin you like him."

Minho refrains from correcting his best friend. _'Like'_ doesn't even cut it anymore. "That's ridiculous. Who said anything about liking Seungmin?"

Jisung scoffs in disbelief. "What, you really think everyone hasn't caught on what's going on between you two yet? Chan hyung and Hyunjin keep on sending us photos of you two sleeping together for the past week and honestly, you both look disgustingly happy like that."

Minho blinks for a few times, processing the words in his head for a while before furrowing his brows. "You sound like you're saying Seungmin likes me."

Jisung throws his hands up in defeat. "I give up."

Later that night, he kind of realizes that maybe it's true, because Seungmin seems to have become attached to him enough that he can comfortably and happily roll over on top of Minho now, selfishly telling him that that's how he wants to sleep for tonight, even as Minho pretends to suffocate underneath him.

Then he just _giggles_ that cute giggle of his when Minho playfully pats on the fluffy little bunny tail near his bum.

And he kisses Minho's cheek first, this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Seungmin!" he bursts through the front door the next day, hands carrying a bunch of shopping bags as he determinedly makes his way inside.

The sight that greets him is the eight of them in the middle of eating lunch together, surprisingly complete, for once, and though he didn't exactly expect an audience, he's not going to back down.

"Excuse me, we exist too, not just Seungmin," Changbin teases and everyone else laughs, but Minho pays them no mind.

Seungmin's blinking up at him curiously from his seat on the table, head tilting to the side, a small and gentle smile tugging up the corners of his lips as he gives Minho a little wave. At that, the smug grins instantly forming on everyone else's faces don't go unnoticed by Minho either.

"Seungmin," he repeats, heaving out a breath to compose himself, before walking over and standing right in front of the boy, who becomes confused, but stands up, nevertheless.

Minho promptly shoves all the shopping bags into Seungmin's hands. "These are for you."

The boy's eyes widen then—along with everybody else in the room who are currently watching them with gaping mouths—as he hastily gathers all the bags into his arms.

"All of this is... for me? What are these?" Seungmin blinks rapidly, glancing back and forth between the bags and Minho, before taking a peek into one of them and gasping. "Are these—"

"Yes," Minho answers, wetting his lips nervously. "More bunny onesies. With different patterns and colours. I picked them out myself so don't worry, they all suit you, I promise."

Seungmin seems to flush at that as he looks down at his feet, rocking back on his heels shyly. "Thank you, hyung. I'll—I'll wear them well. But, um... why, all of a sudden?"

_Alright, this is it._

Minho takes a deep breath and, as soon as Seungmin carefully places the bags down on the floor, takes the boy's hands into his and looks into his pretty, big eyes. He spends a few seconds just staring at him, admiring him—and maybe, Minho really wasn't just imagining it.

Maybe Seungmin's eyes really are full of hope and longing whenever he looks at Minho.

"Seungmin, will you be my bunny?"

A chorus of boisterous laughters and clapping erupts within the dorm then, but he and Seungmin aren't part of it, just standing still in front of each other and gazing into each other's eyes.

Seungmin looks just a little scared, a little worried as he seems to search Minho's eyes for any signs of him playing pranks, and it makes his heart skip a beat.

Seungmin wants this too.

"Seungmin," he murmurs, lacing his fingers with the boy and pulling him closer. "I'm serious this time. I really am asking you to go out with me. I want to hold hands with you. I want to go on dates with you. Please, will you be my baby bunny? Continue to sleep with me every night? I really, really don't think I can sleep without you in my arms anymore."

By this point, Seungmin's already visibly blushing from the tips of his ears down to his neck, eyes widened and mouth opening and closing speechlessly.

Minho tries not to smile at the cute sight as he lets go of one of the boy's hands to cup his cheek, caressing it gingerly with his thumb. "Please?"

Seungmin presses his lips together, seemingly trying to bite back a smile, until he eventually fails to hide it anyway and smiles the _brightest_ he's ever seen, throwing his arms around Minho's neck and causing them to stumble back a little—but Minho couldn't care less, even as he hears the rest of the members' whooping and teasing.

With a relieved, big grin, he wraps his arms around Seungmin's waist possessively, turning his head to nuzzle lightly on the boy's ear. "I take it you're saying yes?"

Seungmin giggles brightly and leans back to look at him properly, nodding, and, to his shock, leans in to plant a soft smooch right on Minho's lips. "Yes."

Minho blinks once, twice, a _lot_ of times, until he finds himself laughing brightly, picking Seungmin up in his arms and letting the boy wrap his limbs around his torso to cling onto him, before leaning up to catch his pretty lips into another soft kiss.

(Their useless bunch of an audience fake-gags, snaps photos of them, and just generally makes a lot of noise, but they don't let any of that ruin their moment.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, bunny? Are you still awake?"

"Mm, why?"

"You see, earlier when I was out getting those bunny onesies for you, I also saw this whole section full of these cute kitten onesies and—"

Seungmin shuts him up with a kiss. "Sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i actually got to write something other than university/high school au fics again sjdjg  
> at my sleep deprived state, i actually quite like how this turned out, but Who Knows, that might change once i get enough sleep—  
> please comment down your thoughts!! <3  
> —  
> forgive me for my shameless self promo but if you like 2min, please consider reading my first [2min fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160839) too!! <3  
> —  
> [tumblr](https://www.seungjin-chan.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/seungjin_chan) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.me/seungjin_chan)


End file.
